potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingshead (Island)
(King - z - hed) This is the infamous stronghold of the EITC and Royal Navy, where Lord Cutler Beckett has made his base. Few pirates dare enter. POIs While on Kingshead, here are a few things you might consider doing. Kingshead Marching Grounds The marching grounds of the Royal Navy, this is a brilliant place to train pretty much any weapon besides guns. Grenades are mostly used to bombard the various Royal Navy squadrons marching around. There is a large building (cannot enter) near the entrance to the depot, as well as haystacks and scaffolding spread around the edges of the walls. (Note: This is where you will find most pirates. If you wish for more notoriety, head further into the fort.) Kingshead Depot The depot is a small area which is like a crossroads between the marching grounds, barracks, and armoury. There are several EITC and Royal Navy guards prowling the area. There is a warehouse which you can enter, and there are no enemies present inside. (Note: Usually no one trains here, but it can be used for anything besides gun. Grenades are not recommended.) Kingshead Barracks The barracks is like a fort of it's own. There are several guards standing on the staircase to it's encampment. Many EITC and Royal Navy await you inside. There is a "ground" level, and several sections of battlements. There are no buildings to be entered. (Note: This area is usually not used for training, but can be used for everything besides gun. Dolls are recommended.) Kingshead Armoury The armoury is practically the town on Kingshead. Following a lane from the dept, you enter a large square with many buildings and offices. Plenty of EITC and Royal Navy patrol here, and Dragoons guard all exits. At the far side, there is a staircase that leads into a fort with similar layout to Fort Dundee. Here, you can find the infamous Remington the Vicious, who many pirates fear battling. There are several battlements, and two entrances to the keep. (Note: You can use this area to gain notoriety excellently with any weapon, except gun.) Armoury Jail The armoury jail is hidden in a corner of the armoury's fort. There are no enemies inside. Kingshead Keep Kingshead keep is the highest point of Kingshead, and possibly the most dangerous. You can follow a hallways of arches that lead you to a narrow staircase, that brings you to the first guard post. You can also use the battlements from the armoury to travel across a bridge, and reach the first guard post. There, you will find several Dragoons. Continuing up the ramp you can find a crossroads which will lead you to a dead end guarded by an Officer, or continue on to the grassy area. Both areas have Royal Navy guards. Heading up from the grassy area, you find a courtyard holding several EITC (usually Mercenaries). Past the courtyard, there is a maze with three Assassins guarding it. On the battlement, there are several more EITC and Royal Navy. (Note: Usually, people completing quests or holding parties are found here) Keep Jail The keep jail is a noticable door on the top of the fort, in which holds an Assassin. In the days of old Port Royal and such, you could actually teleport to Kingshead, and this jail was actually used. However, after the updates to the islands et cetera, they took it off the teleport list and the jail is currently vacant (except for the lone Assassin and a few secret guild meetings). Other Activities Sightseeing Just walk around the island and have a nice view of the scenery. Glitching Kingshead has many great glitches! Discover them all! Leveling Kingshead is an opportune place for leveling up! Many high levels are found here, leveling staff and grenade. Marching Squadron Many people level at the marching squadron at the marching grounds. Staff, grenade, and sword are most commonly used to disrupt the nine veterans and one officer, practicing routines. Armoury Guards A fun way to practice your accuracy with grenades or knives is the guards at the armoury! THey practically ask to be hammered with the best grenades in your pouch, and the sharpest knives in your belt! Remington the Vicious Many a pirate can spot Remington the Vicious, the head EITC Assassin at Kingshead, watching over forces in his own mini-fort. He is opportune for leveling of all kind, but he is extremely hard, equal to that of Neban the Silent. Most Popular On... These servers show the greatest amount of players on Kingshead. *Ideal or full Servers Guilds These are the main guilds based on Kingshead. *HEITC *Co. Black Guard *The King's Navy These People LOVE Kingshead *John Breasly *Captain Robert aka the great one *Lord Lawrence Dagger *Jack Pistol * William Yellowbones * Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard * Johnny Coaleaston * Jack Goldwrecker * Lawrence Daggerpaine - Mainly the Empty Fort Glitch that used to be there * Pirate Prince Ned Edgewalker * Captain Leon the Third * Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables * Peter Plankwrecker * Mark Ironskull * Bartholomew Swordfury * Rose Beckett- Usually at the top of Kingshead in the Keep. Because I live there. Category:Islands Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy